Konoha's Metal Fox
by ligerzero3
Summary: What would happen if a little boy from a hidden village learned Alchemy and became the first person to successfully brought someone back to life but at a high price? Watch as Naruto armed with an automail arm struggle to balance being an Alchemist and a shinobi while also trying to complete a deal that was forced on him and the loved one he brought back.


**I do not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

"Talking" Regular Speech

" _Talking" Regular Thoughts_

" _Jutsu_ "

 **"Talking"** Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self, Deity Speech

 ** _"Talking"_** _Demon/Boss Summoning/Inner Self, Deity Thought_

Chapter 1

"All right, the circle is ready," said an eight-year-old spiky blond haired boy.

We find a spiky blond-haired boy looking over what seems to be a big circle with an array of some sort on the inside of it. The size of it all seems to have taken up most of his living room and is set nearby the door that leads out of his apartment. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi that had attacked Konoha eight years ago. He is also the son of the Fourth Hokage aka Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Right now, he is about to attempt something that he has found out about two years ago while walking around with the leader of his village, the Third Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto and Hiruzen were walking past the village's library and little Naruto just so happened to notice some of the library staff throwing away some books. Being a curious little boy that he is, had asked Hiruzen about what kind of books are they throwing away. Hiruzen was curious himself as he can see that the books seem to be in good condition and walked over with Naruto in toll to ask the library staff. The library staff was surprised to see the Hokage walking up to them and ask about the books they are throwing away. The staff explained that someone on the staff had accidentally bought and stocked the books that are from a faraway land. It also didn't help that there aren't that many people that can understand what the books said.

While Hiruzen talked to the library staff about the books, Naruto managed to reach into the trash can and pull out the first book he grabbed. The first book that he grabbed just so happened to be the introduction to alchemy and started to read it. Naruto was only able to get through three pages before hearing Hiruzen calling his name and is forced to look up.

-Flashback: Two years ago-

"Naruto did you grab that book from the trash," asked Hiruzen as look down at the spiky blond.

"Yes, but I only was able to get to the third page," answered Naruto as he frowned, "the fourth one had some words I can't read."

The library staff and Hiruzen doesn't seem to believe him that he read three pages of the book. Hiruzen was told by the staff that the books were very difficult to understand. Hiruzen decided to test Naruto by taking the book and opening it to one of the pages that Naruto had said that he had read and asked him what the page talked about. The page just so happened to talk about the equivalent exchange of alchemy.

"It talks about the first law of equivalent exchange," answered Naruto while shocking both Hiruzen and the library staff, "it also should say something about 'humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return.'"

"Do you remember the rest of that quote Naruto," asked the shocked Hiruzen he holds the book in a way Naruto can't see or peak into it.

"I think it said 'to obtain, something of equal value must be lost'," answered Naruto as he said the quote on the page word for word.

"Do you understand what alchemy is from the book Naruto," asked Hiruzen as to see if Naruto understood of what he read.

"Not fully, but I do know that it talks about breaking something down and making it into something else of equal value," answered Naruto before frowning, "that was before the pages started to have words I don't understand."

 _"He was able to understand all that from just reading three pages of this book," thought an impressed Hiruzen, "if he can continue to read about alchemy, then maybe he will stop doing pranks."_

With that thought in mind, Hiruzen asked Naruto if he wanted to keep reading more about alchemy. Naruto's face light up and nodded his head so quickly that it would almost seem like he would get whiplash. Hiruzen smiled but told Naruto that he would get him the books but the spiky blond had to stop pulling pranks. Naruto's face soon changed from being happy to a look like someone had just kicked his puppy. Naruto had to decide to read more about alchemy or keep doing pranks on people to get attention. It took a few minutes for Naruto to make his decision and went with alchemy. Hiruzen was crying anime tears on the inside as he smiled at Naruto before telling the staff that he will be back to get all the books they have on alchemy to take to Naruto.

Naruto smiled and was bouncing around as Hiruzen took his hand so that he can lead the spiky blond back to his apartment. The library staff saw this as a win-win for them since they can get rid of the books from the library and keep the spiky-haired boy out of the place since there is no telling what he would do to the books. While none of the people that work in the library sees Naruto as his burden, they are very protective of the books that are in the library since they know about Naruto's pranking nature.

-Flashback: end-

Hiruzen kept his word and gotten the books for the spiky blond after dropping him off. Hiruzen was surprised about the number of books there were for alchemy and added a dictionary for Naruto to help him understand the words in the books. Of course, Hiruzen had to put everything into a storage scroll and teach the spiky blond how to unseal and re-seal everything and to use a dictionary. Naruto was so thankful for the Third for getting him a dictionary since there were lots of words that he didn't understand in the alchemy books. This didn't mean that he only focuses on learning alchemy since he was also practicing his handwriting since he also interested in learning about seals after finding out how all the books could fit into one scroll.

However, Naruto had to wait on that since his handwriting was horrible and was told that the seal would blow up on him if he makes a mistake or his strokes were messy. Hiruzen even told him that it was also possible for him to die from a mistake on a seal. Naruto had to promise to get his handwriting to be perfect both slowly and at a fast pace before even learning about seals. So far, he had only got his handwriting up to where he can write clearly slowly and make perfect shapes. Which was perfect for making transmutation circles. Naruto would secretly practice his alchemy from what he learned in the books in one of the empty training grounds. That was before Hiruzen found out about it after Naruto managed to make a tall pillar of dirt with the blond on top of it.

Naruto made the pillar a little bit too tall since he couldn't jump down without hurting himself. He was lucky that someone was nearby and went to investigate the pillar and that someone was Kakashi Hatake. Naruto was grateful that Kakashi had gotten him down from the pillar before it started to fall apart, but he was mad that the jonin took him to Hiruzen. The third wasn't amused that Naruto would do something so dangerous without someone watching over him. He had to make Naruto promised to come to see him and asked for someone to come watch him when he practices alchemy like that again. This made Kakashi the regular person to watch over Naruto when it came to alchemy and his target practice. The spiky blond found a way to make alchemy be used in battle by making a cannon made from the ground and fired it at the silver-haired jonin.

At least Kakashi wasn't bored all the time since he had to dodge whenever Naruto fired a cannon at him. Naruto soon learned that he had a photographic memory after reading from his alchemy books and dictionary since he could remember everything from it. He would even bring his alchemy books and any other books he can get his hands on to help him get a better understanding of what to make to the academy. He did have to promise the library staff that he wouldn't pull any pranks or harm the books that he needed as he was afraid of the head librarian. The head librarian always seems to have a scary glare in his eyes that could actually make a jounin think twice about causing trouble in the library.

He would read them there since lots of kids tend to stay away from him except for three kids. He even read his books during classes as some of the teachers would try to get him in trouble for nothing. His teacher Iruka would always tell Naruto to pay attention to what he is teaching before becoming surprised that the spiky blond said what he had previously was saying before stopping. This would always make the girls that have a crushed on the class' Uchiha to yell at him for trying to act cool like Sasuke. It would get worsed when Naruto simply ignored them and went back to reading his books as Iruka get back to teaching.

His books always seem to get everyone's attention since it he almost always has his head buried in them. There were even times that Naruto would walk around the village while reading them with some of the shinobis commenting about him being a second Kakashi minus the perverted books. Hell one time they even saw Naruto and Kakashi walking next to each other while reading respective books in hand reading. Naruto finally finished reading about normal alchemy within ten months before reading about one section about human alchemy in two months. Naruto knew that he promised Hiruzen that he would go to him and asked for someone to watch over him when practicing alchemy but found a loophole. That loophole was that Hiruzen didn't say what kind of alchemy it had to be, thus the start of year-long research of human alchemy.

Naruto did have to study what made up the human body and put into science term while also keeping it all a secret from everyone. He then had to gather the right materials to use what he has planned for. The materials were what took him the whole year to gather since Konoha and the Elemental Nations aren't known for alchemy at all. Most of the materials that he did find were in a forest area surrounded by a wired fence with huge animals, man-eating plants, and huge insects. He did have to have to outrun them so that he can stay alive and that was just the creatures that live inside the forest. He also had to get away from some violet-haired woman and her snakes when he was found out, it also didn't help that the woman had a shit eating grin on her face as she throws kunais at him.

 _"I still get nightmares of running from that lady and her snakes," thought Naruto as he shivered before carefully placed a big pan in the middle of the transmutation circle, "all right, I just need to do now is to put all the materials into the pan and how long can that take?"_

-Time skip: midnight-

"That took longer than I thought," said Naruto out loud as he wipes his forehead, "I had to double check everything to make sure I have the right amount."

Scattered on top of his kitchen table are notes and empty jars that once held the materials that now fill the pan on the transmutation circle. Naruto smiled as he adds a few drops of his blood onto the materials in the pan while thinking that he would finally bring one of his parents back to life by using human alchemy. The spiky blonde sat down outside the circle and look at his handy work before he activates the transmutation circle. He was about to place his hands onto the circle but was forced to stop when his door was kicked opened from outside. Naruto looked up toward his door so that he can see who it was that kicked his door open since he was sure that the villagers are sleeping by now. There standing at his broken doorway are three adult male wearing civilian that are ripped up a bit and looked like they were in a fight. However, what really caught his attention were the kunais in two of the men's hands.

 _"Something tells me that these people aren't civilians," thought Naruto as he gulped as all three guys are looking right at him._

"Hey, isn't he the brat that the Hokage is so fond of," asked the man on the right.

"I think you're right," answered the man on the left, "we can use him as a hostage to get away from those ANBU."

"Good idea," said the man behind the two and grinned wickedly, "those ANBU wouldn't risk harming this brat to capture us."

Naruto soon started to panic as both the men on the right and left advanced quickly toward him as he heard everything he heard. The spiky blond could already guess that these men were spies from another village from the way they were talking about him, but that still stop him from panicking. In his panicked state, Naruto slammed his hands onto the transmutation circle while forgetting where the two men were walking on and were thinking of someone would come and help him. The circle started to glow blue with blue lightning coming out of it from the edges that showed the activation of transmutation had begun. Both men stopped to look down at their feet to see the glowing circle that they are standing on and were trying to figure out is the circle was some sort of seal that Naruto was trying to trap them in. So far it was harmless, that was until black dust started to come out from the edges of the circle and soon started to give out a little bit of a red glow around the room.

 _"S-Something doesn't feel right at all," thought Naruto as he soon looked at the transmutation circle to see a thin line appear in the middle of it in a form of an 'S', "the book didn't say anything about this happening."_

"I don't know what you're trying to do brat," said the man on the left as both men looked at Naruto while missing the 'S' opened up to show a grey eye, "but it won't stop us from taking you with us."

That was the last thing he said in a somewhat calm tone before taking a step forward when everything went wrong. The moment he stepped forward, black tiny hands attached themselves around near his knee before making it fall apart or decontract it into nothing. It didn't the pain of losing his leg any less painful as he screamed in pain while the other guy in the circle tried to catch him before he too started to scream in pain. However, the guy on the right wasn't screaming from losing a leg, but rather having his left arm come off. That didn't stop there, many more black tiny hands started to attached themselves on the two men in different places while Naruto watched all this with fear and confusion on his face.

"I-Is this a rebound," asked Naruto to himself as he tries to figure out what is going on.

 _"I need to go and save them," thought the only guy away from the chaos in front of him, "but my body won't move and my instincts are telling me that I'll end up like them if I go near that circle."_

Naruto tried to figure out what went wrong before feeling extreme pain from his right arm. The spiky blond's scream was the loudest among the men in the circle that can wake up almost half of Konoha. Naruto had to close one of his eyes and grit his teeth before looking at his right arm to see the same black tight hands around it. Naruto's attention was soon brought back to the two men inside his circle to see one of them is gone with their clothes remained. Naruto watched the last guy in the transmutation circle as he tried to make his way out of it as he crawled. The spiky blond didn't even notice the guy at the door have been knocked out and now an ANBU is standing there holding the knocked out man at the sight. As soon as the only guy in the circle became nothing, everything turned white for Naruto.

-Time skip: three days later, Hospital room morning-

We find Naruto sleeping inside a hospital bed in a health state with bandages wrapped around where his right arm should be. He has been asleep since his first attempt at doing human transmutation and when another ANBU came and took him to the hospital. However, he's not the only one inside the room since there is someone else inside but is unseen from anyone except for Hiruzen and his most trusted doctor to check on the unseen person that is being hidden by curtains. The hospital room itself in a separated part of the hospital and is guarded by some ANBU agents by ordered from Hiruzen. Hiruzen had told the ANBU to not let anyone in besides the people that he has given permission to enter the room with a scroll with his handwriting and special seal that he infused his chakra into. Right now, Hiruzen and his old student Jiraiya are by Naruto's bedside. Jiraiya had just gotten back to the village this morning after getting a letter from his sensei telling him of what happened to his godson two nights ago. Luckily, Jiraiya wasn't far from the village and was able to make it quickly.

"How did he lose his right arm sensei," asked Jiraiya as he looked at the state that Naruto is in, "and where is his arm?"

"His arm is gone," answered Hiruzen in a sober tone as he looks at Naruto with a sad look, "there's no trace of it at all."

"What do you mean its gone," asked Jiraiya as he looked at the third Hokage with an angry look on his face, "an arm can't just disappear into thin air."

"That's just it, its gone along with two of the three spies from Iwa three days ago," answered the third as he sighed, "but all of this seems to be related to what Naruto been learning by himself."

"What has he been learning by himself that no one can't teach him here in the village," asked Jiraiya as he tries to calm down before he does something rash.

"He has been learning something from overseas called Alchemy and it seems he very talented at it," answered the Third as he looked at his student's puzzled face.

"You're telling me that he is able to use Alchemy while no one else in the Elemental Nation can't or even bother to learn it?"

"Yes, he is able to use Alchemy and if you don't believe me then there are some shinobi that I would assign to supervise him when he practices it."

"Isn't that a bit much Sensei, after all, he's only a kid and couldn't of cause that much trouble."

Hiruzen soon had an amusing look on his face as he tells his student all the reports he got from the shinobi that watched over Naruto, including Kakashi's report. The third was very amused to see Jiraiya's shocked look after hearing about Naruto making a cannon from the ground before gulping at the thought of the spiky blond somehow making a huge cannon and fire it at him. Jiraiya soon shook his head as to get rid of that thought before asking his sensei of what to do when Naruto wakes up. Hiruzen sighed and answered that he would have to ask the sleeping blond about what happened that night and what he was doing. Hiruzen even admits that his ANBU was frightened from seeing a human being to become nothing before their very eyes. He was only able to guess that Alchemy was involved from hearing that a transmutation circle was on the floor.

Both of their attention was soon turned to Naruto as he starts to sir from his sleep. Naruto tried to open his eyes before seeing his vision is blurry and started to blink his eyes a few times. The blinking helped a little before trying to rub his eyes with both his hands but felt nothing on his right. This quickly fully woken him up and looked over to his right to see only a stub instead of his arm. He quickly remembered what happened to him when he attempted to do human transmutation. He didn't hear or notice Hiruzen and Jiraiya were in the room before feeling a hand on his left shoulder. The spiky blond turned to the person of the hand, only to see the third and some white-haired man by his bedside.

"J-Jiji where am I," asked Naruto as he tries to hold in his tears of losing his arm, "and who's that with you?"

"You're in the hospital Naruto," answered Hiruzen as he has a calming look on his face, "you were brought here three days ago by an ANBU to stop the bleeding of your arm."

"I have been asleep for three days," said Naruto in a shocked look on his face.

"Yes my boy you have and I know that I shouldn't ask this after you woke up," said Hiruzen before gaining a serious expression on his face, "but I need you to remember and tell me what were you doing three days ago."

Naruto gulped before looking down at his lap as he recalled his memory of the night he attempted human transmutation. He couldn't forget that night even if he wanted to as he starts to tell the Third Hokage and Jiraiya everything. He did have to explain to them about what human transmutation was and that he was trying to bring back one of his parents. He even told them about the three guys that broke down his door and was about to use him as a hostage. His voice started to crack as he remembered watching the two men's body be broken down along with his right arm. Naruto had to stop talking as he remembered what else happened to him that night as he lost his arm. He had to find the right words to describe exactly what it was to the two people in the room about Truth, the gate, and finding out some secrets that were kept from him.

-Flashback: Night of Naruto's attempt, White void-

"Huh, where am I," asked a confused Naruto as seeing nothing but white before closing his eyes in thought, "what was I doing again?"

 **"Well, Hello there," said a distorted voice that sounded just in front of Naruto.**

Naruto jumped scared before looking toward where the voice came from. What the spiky blond saw was a being that didn't have very much of anything besides a black outline to show the body with a thin line to indicate a mouth. That was all Naruto could see as the figure sat cross-legged on the ground looking at him with a smile on its face. Naruto couldn't figure out what the being in front of him is or what it is as he never seen, heard, or read about something like it before

"Who are you," asked a confused Naruto as he looked at the being.

 **"I'm so glad you asked," said the being as it brings both arms up in a cheerful tone, "I am called by many names, I am the world, the Universe, or perhaps god, I am called Truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also you.**

"Wait, me," asked Naruto as he points at himself after the being in front of him pointed at him.

 **"That's right young Alchemist," answered the being while smiling, "but for now you can call me Truth and I'm interested in you."**

"What's so interesting about me?"

 **"Well, you're the first human to ever use other people lives to bring someone back."**

"B-But that was an accident!"

 **"Even if it was an accident, that doesn't change the fact that you did it and that's not the only thing that interests me."**

"What else is there that would make you interested in me?"

 **"Why the fact that you have something else inside of you that would be worth way more than two human lives," answered Truth as he points at Naruto's gut.**

Naruto stopped asking questions and started to think as to what Truth mean by having something else being inside him. The more he tries to figure it out, he would think back to the storage seal from the scroll that holds his books. Naruto's mind soon wondered from the storage seal to what he and everyone were told about how the Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi. He and every one of his generation were told that the Fourth Hokage killed the fox at the cost of his life. He continues to go through that over and over in his head as he holds his chin while his eyes were closed. Naruto soon thought that it was impossible to really kill the Kyuubi when its soo powerful. He then thought that it would be much more sense to seal it away into something before thinking of the possibility of the Fourth Hokage sealing the fox into someone.

 _"Wait, Jiji said that I was born during the Kyuubi attack," thought Naruto as remember the adults giving him cold glares, over-charging him, and kicking him out of stores, "w-what if the Fourth sealed the fox into me?"_

 **"So, you finally figure out that truth," said a deep voice inside Naruto's mind.**

 _"Is that you Kyuubi," asked Naruto inside his mind_

 **"Yes, and it's about time you figure out that the Fourth sealed me into you," answered the Kyuubi as he starts getting sarcastic, "and it took you to do human transmutation to find out how those people were making your life miserable."**

 _"HEY, I only started thinking about what we were told about your defeat," argued Naruto as he gains an angry expression._

 **"Hey young Alchemist," said Truth as he gets Naruto's attention, "what's with the faces your making?"**

"Oh, sorry about that," said Naruto as he scratches the back of his head, "I was just talking to the fox you were talking about."

Truth put a finger on his chin in thought before making his hand into a fist and place it on his other hand as a way he finally gets it. The being known as Truth smiles widely to show his teeth as he finally figures out that Naruto was talking about the Kyuubi sealed inside him and is thinking of how to get the fox from the blond while still messing with him. He went with the first idea that popped into his head and asked Naruto if he wanted to get rid of the fox in exchange for both of people he wanted to bring back. Naruto started to think it over as the Kyuubi growled in his head and threaten him that he'll find a way back to kill him. The spiky blond shook his head and told Truth that he wouldn't give up the fox, along with saying that it'll be worse for the fox to be stuck in him.

 _ **"Hmm, so he would give up getting both the people he wanted to bring back instead of getting rid of the reason that made his life miserable," thought Truth with a frown on his face before smiling, "guess I'll just have to mess with the people living, and what better way than really bringing back the boy's father."**_

 _"Umm Kyuubi, I don't like the way this guy is smiling," thought a scared Naruto as he still hasn't noticed the huge gate behind him._

 **"You're not the only one gaki," said Kyuubi as he wants to know what Truth is cooking up after his first offer was turned down.**

 **"Hey young Alchemist," said Truth as he gets Naruto's attention, "how about I make you the first alchemist to successfully bring someone back."**

"What do you mean by 'successfully bring someone back'," asked a confused Naruto.

 **"Well, normally when someone knocks on the gate," explains Truth as he wants to really mess with people, "they would lose more than just missing something on them and not getting the person they want back alive."**

"You were going to do the same with me," asked an angry Naruto as he points an accusing finger at Truth.

 **"Its how I get my fun," said Truth as he just shrugs the accusing finger off, "but now I think it'll be more fun to mess with the people that are still alive and you as well."**

 _"I'm not liking where this is going," thought Naruto as he frowns at Truth's teeth grin._

 **"HEY REAP, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN COME ON OUT," called out Truth.**

Both Naruto and Kyuubi sweat dropped at what Truth is asking for before the spiky blond jumped as huge column of blue flames suddenly appeared near him and Truth. When the flames died down, Naruto couldn't help but be terrified by who is floating there. The floating being that is making Naruto terrified has long shaggy white hair with two red horns sticking out of the hair on the sides of its head. The being also has purple colored skin with pit black nails and yellow iris surrounded by a black sclera. The being is wearing a large white kimono while carrying a pair of beads that look to be used for praying in one of its hands. Naruto could already guess that the being also had sharp jagged teeth since the mouth is closed into a frown as the being looked down at Truth.

 **"I thought I told you to call me by my proper title," said the being of death, "after the 1000th time."**

 **"You did tell me that but I like the name Reap better than Reaper," said Truth as he smiled.**

 **"...What do you want, your embodiment of nothingness," asked the Reaper as he massaged his temples.**

 _"Wow, I didn't think anyone can annoy death himself," thought Naruto as he sweatdropped._

 **"Yeah, but I think it helps that Truth is a being that the Reaper can't kill," said Kyuubi as even he couldn't do that.**

 **"I want to trade you the two souls that this alchemist used for his father," answered Truth as he pointed at Naruto.**

 **"...No," was all the Reaper said to Truth.**

Naruto decided to sit down as he watched both deities argued over his father's soul. Truth argued with the Reaper that two souls should be a great deal for one soul. The Reaper didn't agree as he countered that the father's soul is worth more than two souls since it's not every day that he gets a soul with a piece of a tailed beast. The spiky blond continued to watch the two argue with each other while trying to think up what his father would look like but would come up empty since, for all he knew, he would have inherited most of his mother's traits. His full attention went back to the two when he heard Truth mentioned him about some deal.

 **"...What kind of deal are we talking about," asked the Reaper as he looks down at Truth.**

 **"Well for starters, I'm sure that there are some souls you really want," said Truth while grinning at the Reaper, "ones that been escaping your grasps."**

 _"I'm starting to get a very bad feeling that something is about to happen to me," thought Naruto as he starts to sweat when he sees the Reaper smiling and evilly chuckling._

 **"I would tell you to run but I don't think there is anywhere to run to," said Kyuubi as he doesn't like the Reaper's laugh either.**

Naruto's attention turned from the fox toward the two deities that called to him. Naruto got up as he listened to Truth say that he and the Reaper came to a perfect way to exchange his father's soul. The spiky blond told himself that he might regret asking Truth what it was but asked the nobody deity about it. Trust just smiled and said that he had to wait until the Reaper coughs up the spiky blond's father soul. Naruto was confused by that before gaining a disgusted look on his face as he watched the Reaper start coughing and spit out what seems like a human adult. The fox could have laughed or make a comment about the Reaper spitting out a person but was too busy trying not to puke from looking through Naruto's eyes.

 ** _"That's the most disgusting thing I have ever watched," thought Kyuubi as he keeps himself from puking, "and I once watched Shukaku eat a huge desert rat whole!"_**

The Kyuubi was so busy trying to keep from puking that he didn't notice the human adult waking up after being spit out. After waking up, the person got up to show that it's was a guy proceeds to ask why does he feel all slimy. It was Truth that answered that question as he explained that the Reaper had just spit him out. The guy frowns as he doesn't have anything to get rid of the spit that covers him from top to bottom. Naruto was looking at the guy in shock as he can recognize his face from anywhere, even if he was covered in spit. The one in front of him is the one and only Fourth Hokage, the same person that sealed the fox inside of him. Naruto had to cover his eyes as the Fourth shook himself as he tries to get rid of all the spit that covers his body.

It wasn't long before the Fourth stopped shaking himself and look himself over to see if he got rid of the spit on him. He smiled a little as he found that he gets most of the spit off him before looking around where he was since he last remembered being inside the Reaper's stomach after sealing half of the Kyuubi into his son. He saw the Reaper behind him, then there was Truth that was nearby but was a little creeped out by the outline being, and finally, he saw Naruto, his son standing in front of some huge gate.

"Umm, what is going on here," asked a confused Naruto as he looks from the Fourth to Truth, "I thought the Reaper was going to cough up my tou-san's soul, not the Fourth."

 **"Let me ask you this young alchemist," said Truth as he smiles at Naruto while getting Minato's attention, "what name do I go by?"**

"You told me that you go by many different names," answered Naruto he remembers Truth introducing himself before.

 **"Correct and wouldn't it be the same for people," asked Truth as he smiles as he points at Minato, "like this person can be called by many names to different people."**

Naruto frowns as he looks at the Minato while trying to figure out what Truth was trying to get at. Minato wasn't paying attention as to what Truth was saying to Naruto and was too busy trying to figure out what an Alchemist was since that term was new to him. Naruto took in Minato's traits like his hair, hairstyle, skin, and lastly the confused eye's color. The younger blond was slowly starting to get what Truth was trying to do as he found that he and Minato have the same spiky blond hair and eyes as each other. Naruto finally got Minato's attention when he walked up to him and jumped before throwing a hard punch to the guts after the younger spiky blond figured out that Minato was his Tou-san.

Both Truth and the Reaper watched the blond father and son duo as Naruto starts pouring his heart out about how his life is like up to this moment that he found out about the Kyuubi and that his own tou-san sealed it into him. Naruto even asked Minato about why would he seal the fox into his son. Minato was able to recover from being punched in the gut while listening to Naruto vent out before going about to calm him down. After a little while, Minato was able to get his son to calm down and even smiled a little before asking him about why haven't his sensei/ Naruto's godfather wasn't looking after him. All he got from Naruto was a confused look and asking who Jiraiya was before saying that he now has some people on his get backlist. Before either of the father and son duos could say anything, Truth got tired of waiting and got both their attention back to the task at hand.

"Oh yeah, you and the Reaper were going to explain about a deal," said Naruto as he looked at Truth as he remembered.

"But first, can someone explain about what is going on here," asked a confused Minato as he looks at both Truth and the Reaper, "and what is an Alchemist?"

 **"I'll let your son answer that last one afterward," answered Truth as he smiled that would creep even Orochimaru out, "but to make a long story short, your son had dared to knock on the gate and you two are about to make a deal with Reap here."**

 **"I wish you stop calling me that," grumbled the Reaper before processing, "the deal you two are about to take will involve getting me some souls that been cheating death for far too long."**

"Wait, you mean me as well," asked Minato as he tries to see how he's part of this deal, "but aren't I dead in the living?"

 **"You are but not for long," answered Truth as he gets Minato's attention, "but you'll find out how your back among the living later."**

Minato frowns before the Reaper got his attention again as he says that the older blond to stay alive if he can get him the soul of one Orochimaru of the Sanin before Naruto's 18th birthday. The Kyuubi started to laugh inside Naruto's head at hearing that Minato is getting the slippery one. The fox could have laughed more if it wasn't for the Reaper turning his eyes over to his host. The Reaper told Naruto that he has a total of four souls to collect for him. The younger blond gulped before hearing the names of people he has to go after, the first one was of a man named Shinno while the second name was of a woman named Fuuka, and the third one was of another man named Kakuzu. The fourth and final soul would be a depending one since it was the most tricky one of all since it been escaping his grasps since the day of his death. Naruto asked what makes the last one so different than the others, the answer he got had made Naruto and Minato pale while the fox started to growl angerly since the name was his most hated human of all. Naruto's fourth and depending soul would be Madara Uchiha.

Naruto asked the Reaper nervously about what would happen if he failed to get him while stuttering. The Reaper answered that if he fully dies or has his first child before getting the first three souls then, his soul will belong to him. Naruto started to cry anime tears at the unfairness of having to do more than his tou-san while he's still a kid. The younger spiky blond and Minato turned to Truth as he starts telling them that Naruto won't be alone in this since if Reaper gets Naruto's soul, then he gets the whole fox while grinning madly. Minato soon asked what he meant by the whole fox since he still has the other half of the Kyuubi inside him. Truth simply said that he plans to take half of the fox from Minato and put it into Naruto's seal after going through the gate.

Naruto and Minato just got confused before hearing something open and looked at the source of the sound. The two blond males looked at the opened gate that showed a nothing but darkness, that was until a side way eye opened up in the darkness. Naruto quickly remembered the eye and got very scared of it. It wasn't long before black hand tentacles shot out and went after the frighten Naruto that tried to turn to run away. Minato was going to move and save his son if it wasn't for the Reaper grabbing his shoulder and holding him in place. The older blond was forced to watch the black hand tentacles wrap around Naruto as drag him to the gates. Naruto tried to reach out to his father asking for help but the two couldn't reach each other. Minato watched helplessly as he watched the doors of the gate close up after Naruto had entered the darkness.

-Flashback: end-

 _"I can still remember feeling all that information being forced into my head," thought Naruto as he held his head as he recalls what he experienced in the gate._

 **"You did receive two bodies and an arm worth of information," said the Kyuubi before yawning, "it's a miracle that you didn't get brain damage, even with me healing you."**

 _"Which part am I talking to," asked a confused Naruto as he forgot he's in a room with the Third and Jiraiya, "is it the one that was sealed in my tou-san or the one that been with me since I was a baby?"_

 **"The second one and my other half are still asleep," answered the Kyuubi as he yawned again, "also you should answer the old monkey and the hermit."**

With that said, the Kyuubi cut the connection and went to sleep while Naruto frowned before looking at the Third and Jiraiya that he finally remembered that he was his godfather. Naruto sighed before telling them in his best ability to explain about meeting Truth, the gate, and finding out about the Kyuubi along with his father. At the end of the explanation, both Hiruzen and Jiraiya were amazed and overwhelmed from hearing what happened to Naruto. Jiraiya had to stop being overwhelmed by his thoughts as a bedpan came flying and hitting the left side of his face. Hiruzen and Naruto looked over to where the bedpan came from. Hiruzen could see the curtains are opened and awaken Minato sitting up in his bed with his arm stretched out that he throws the bedpan. Naruto looked at his father and scrawled before yelling at him for stealing his idea.

"OW, who throws a bedpan at someone," said Jiraiya as he got up from being hit.

"Someone that is angry at his sensei for not looking after his godson," said Minato as he got Jiraiya's attention, "and be glad it wasn't Kushina that was brought back."

 _"That's true since she could do far much worse to Jiraiya," thought_ Hiruzen as he paled a little at remembering Naruto's mother's wrath.

Naruto looked at Hiruzen and told him that he has some explaining to do since he been lying to the young blond about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him along with knowing who his parents were as the now one arm boy could guess. The oldest male in the room sighed as he explained that he was trying to protect him by hiding about who his parents were since both of them had made enemies that would send people to kill their son to get back at them. Naruto could understand that but countered that he could have told him to keep it a secret while he was learning alchemy since he was so focused on it. Hiruzen could feel Minato's glare on him as he gulped as the one arm boy made a very good point since he would be too busy to brag to anyone during that time. Naruto soon was told that by the Third that he had told the older generation about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him since it was Minato's final wish that he would be seen as a hero.

"Something tells me that they didn't listen to my dying wish," said Minato as can tell by Hiruzen's somber tone.

"Sadly, an only small number of people did listen," said Hiruzen as he frowns as he continued to use a somber tone, "the rest wanted the boy's death thinking that he was the Kyuubi itself."

"It was then that sensei made a law that forbids anyone to talk about the Kyuubi to the younger generation," said Jiraiya as he rubs the spot where Minato nailed him with the bedpan, "but did you have to use a bedpan to hit me Minato?"

"But that didn't stop them from keeping their kids away from me," said Naruto in a sad tone as he can still remember what he went through.

"And because of my mistakes for not telling you anything Naruto," said a depressed Hiruzen as he looked at Naruto's missing arm, "you did something so dangerous that cost you more than your arm."

"Don't worry Jiji, even if I lost my arm," said Naruto as he slowly started to get a determination on his face, "I'll find a way to become a shinobi with just one arm."

Minato smiled at Naruto's determination as it's the same as his and Kushina's. He then told Jiraiya that he didn't have a frying pan on him so that he can do it on Kushina's behalf. Naruto was curious at what else his mother would do besides the frying pan. Jiraiya and Hiruzen paled as they know that Kushina would beat them into an inch of their lives along with more gruesome stuff that can mentally scar them. Minato nervously laughed as he remembered how scary his wife would be when you make her angry as he quickly changed the subject about getting Naruto a new arm. Hiruzen shook his head at the thought and explained that since so far as he knew, the only working prosthetic arm were those wooden arms that Suna has that required fine chakra control puppet strings. Even if they could get one for Naruto, the boy's control would always be shot since his chakra reserves are still growing larger.

Naruto was saddened by that was their only option and even then it would be useless to him since even if he could use it, it'll just end up breaking since it's fragile. However, the word prosthetic seemed to had made Jiraiya remember something that he heard once that wasn't from here in the Elemental Nations and tried to remember who told him that. Jiraiya soon started to put his right hand on his chin in thought while not noticing Minato, Naruto, and his sensei Hiruzen staring at him. It would seem to the three that the toad sage would be busy trying to remember something for a while so Minato looks toward his son and asked him about what an alchemist was since that question was never answered at all. This got Naruto's attention and started to explain about what an alchemist was along with alchemy. Minato hummed to himself as he thought on how similar alchemy and fuinjutsu were while also different as well. Before the older blond could think more over it, Jiraiya suddenly yelled out that he has something.

"What is it that you would yell in a hospital Jiraiya," asked Hiruzen as he lightly glared at his one of his students.

"I finally remembered something that Tsunade had told me about in our last run in," answered Jiraiya as he starts to grin in a goofy way from Naruto's point of view.

"Jiraiya-sensei please stay focus," said Minato in a calm voice while looking at his sensei.

"Huh, oh right well Tsunade told me that she was going to a faraway continent to look into how different their medical ways were to ours," said Jiraiya as told about his encounter with his former teammate, "that was well over three years ago so it was a little hard to remember what she said."

"What else did she say Jiraiya," asked Hiruzen as he tries to get more info from his student, "did she say anything about the continent she was going?"

"I seem to recall that she said two things that involved with that continent," answered Jiraiya as he held his chin in thought, "I remember that she said that its where alchemy is well known."

"Did she also say that its also contain a country called Amestris," asked Naruto as he looks up at Jiraiya as said person got a surprised look on his face.

"Actually she did say something like that," answered Jiraiya as he looks down at the young blond, "how do you know about that country?"

"It was written in my alchemy books," answered Naruto as he frowns a bit, "but it was well hidden among the reading."

"I see well there was also one more thing about that country that Tsunade told me about," said Jiraiya as he soon got serious, "and it involves prosthetic limbs that are not made of wood along with no chakra needed to move them."

"Do you know what they are made of," asked Hiruzen as he never knew anything like that existed before.

"Sadly I don't what or how they are made," answered Jiraiya as he shakes his head, "all I know is that over there they're called automail."

Hiruzen and Minato didn't like the sound of not much information besides the prosthetic limbs are called automail. The third asked Jiraiya why he never thought about setting up a network over in another continent at all. Jiraiya started to defend himself as he reasoned that he didn't think about doing that since he was more focus on the other shinobi villages and any threat toward Konoha. Hiruzen groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. It was Minato turn to ask his sensei if he heard anything about Tsunade coming back to the Elemental nations since she did go over there to check it out. Jiraiya sighed and hanged his head while saying that Tsunade hasn't even come back yet from what he last heard from his informant that watches the boats. It would seem that they were running out of options since Tsunade would be the only one with info on medical.

"Did you get any information on which boat did this lady took," asked Naruto as he gets the attention of the three adults in the room on him.

"Why do you want that kind of info gaki," asked Jiraiya as he dodged a flying bedpan aimed for his head, "what is with you two throwing things at me?!"

"First of all, you deserved it," answered Naruto as he glared at the toad sage, "second is that we can go over there and get me a new arm."

"Naruto we don't know what dangers there are over there," said Hiruzen as he tries to reason the young blond, "it'll be too dangerous for you to go there."

Naruto couldn't help give Hiruzen a deadpanned look while saying what would happen if the villagers find out about him missing an arm. Jiraiya and even Minato could see where Naruto is getting at since there are lots of people that wouldn't hesitate to attack him with only one arm to defend himself. Hiruzen sighed and had a deep frown on his face since he couldn't pick which chose is the most dangerous for Naruto at the moment. While Hiruzen had an inner conflict with himself, the gears in Minato's head have already started to turn at a quick rate as to plan something that would benefit Naruto and to make sure something like what Naruto did would never happen again. Before the Third Hokage could make a decision, Minato voiced out his idea of what to do with Naruto.

His idea is for Naruto to go to Amestris and find someone to give him a new arm with Jiraiya going with him. He even said that Jiraiya would be in charge of training Naruto away from the village for four years. Naruto asked his father about the four years away from the village since he still has to attend the academy to be a shinobi. The answer that Naruto got was that it would give both him and Hiruzen to fix and clear things that involve him and how the Fourth is back among the living again which is to make sure no one uses Human Alchemy since he doubt Truth would do the same thing he did for Naruto. The youngest male couldn't help but agree with his father on that since Truth would much rather mess or scar someone. Unknown to all of them, Naruto is right on about Truth's normal routine.

 _"With Minato alive again," thought Hiruzen as he just realizes something, "I'll have to step back down while also helping Minato with the village after all I need to clean up my own mess."_

"I don't have much choice or even a say in this," said Jiraiya as he looks at Minato before flinching at the glare his student was giving him.

"Remind me who was it that was suppose to be looking after Naruto when I and Kushina died," asked Minato as he kept his glare on Jiraiya.

Naruto and Hiruzen watched as Jiraiya hanged his head as even he knew that he has lots of making up to do for his godson. Hiruzen had to agree on Minato's idea since it would take them those four years to get everything under control with Naruto away from all that chaos. As soon as Hiruzen voiced that he agrees to the idea, Naruto smiled at the thought of going over to where Alchemy is more well known and maybe meet the author of his Alchemy books, that is he or she is still alive that is. Jiraiya soon gained a perverted grin on his face as he thought of the chance of seeing what kind of beautiful women there are in another land. Hiruzen looked over to Minato and asked if it would really be all right to leave Naruto alone with Jiraiya for four years. Minato nervously laughed as he remembered all the times Jiraiya had made him do while he was younger. Minato could only hope that his son doesn't take after his sensei or he'll have to run from his wife in the afterlife for letting that happen. That's one thing that he would not look forward to since it's never a good thing to see a pissed off Kushina gunning for you.


End file.
